pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot (band)
Pilot were a Scottish rock band, formed during 1973 in Edinburgh by former Bay City Rollers members David Paton and Billy Lyall. Contents hide * 1 Career * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Singles ** 2.2 Albums ** 2.3 Compilations and film soundtracks * 3 References * 4 External links Careeredit Joined by drummer Stuart Tosh, the band recorded several demos during 1973 and 1974. They were signed to a management contract with Nick Heath and Tim Heath, sons of British bandleader Ted Heath, and John Cavanagh. In due course they signed to a worldwide recording deal with EMI Records. After the recording of their debut album, From the Album of the Same Name, guitarist Ian Bairnson (who had played on the album as a session musician) joined the band permanently. The 1974 single "Magic" from their first album, produced by Alan Parsons and written by Paton and Lyall,1 was a No. 11 UK2 and No. 5 US success. It sold over one million copies, and was awarded a gold disc by the R.I.A.A. in August 1975.3 The song "January" gave them their greatest success in the UK, securing the number one spot in the UK Singles Chart on 1 February 1975. It stayed at number one for three weeks. (It also went to number one in Australia where it stayed up top for eight weeks.) However, the group failed to make the Top 30 again.2 The arranger of "January", Andrew Powell, went on to record Kate Bush, and both Paton and Bairnson played on her debut album, The Kick Inside, which included "Wuthering Heights".4 The band's other singles chart successes were "Call Me Round" and "Just a Smile" (both 1975).5 By 1977, only Paton and Bairnson were left from the original foursome, and they recorded Pilot's final album (the aptly titled Two's a Crowd) with session musicians. By 1978, all of Pilot's members had begun other projects, notably Tosh, Paton and Bairnson becoming members of the Alan Parsons Project, and Tosh also working with 10cc. Lyall died of AIDS-related causes in 1989. Paton and Bairnson reconvened in 2002, to re-record the original Pilot album Two's a Crowd. The subsequent issue was entitled, Blue Yonder. As they approached the 40th anniversary of Pilot's debut album, David Paton, Ian Bairnson, and Stuart Tosh reunited as Pilot. They released A Pilot Project in August 2014 as an homage to The Alan Parsons Projectsinger Eric Woolfson. Discographyedit Singlesedit * "Just a Smile" (Co-written by Le-Vahn) (1974) – USA Singles Chart No. 90, Australia Singles Chart No. 49 ** 1. "Just a Smile" ** 2. "Don't Speak Loudly" * "Magic" (1974) – UK No. 11; USA Singles Chart No. 5; Australia Singles Chart No. 12; Canada Singles Chart No. 5 ** 1. "Magic" ** 2. "Just Let Me Be" * "Ra-Ta-Ta" (1974) (as Scotch Mist) ** 1. "Ra-Ta-Ta" ** 2. "Pamela" * "January" (1975) – UK Singles Chart No. 1; USA Singles Chart No. 87; Germany Singles Chart No. 1; Australia Singles Chart No. 1 (8 weeks) ** 1. "January" ** 2. "Never Give Up" * "Call Me Round" (1975) – UK Singles Chart No. 34 ** 1. "Call Me Round" ** 2. "Do Me Good" * "Just a Smile" (1975 – reissue) – UK Singles Chart No. 31 ** 1. "Just a Smile" ** 2. "Are You in Love?" * "Lady Luck" (1975) ** 1. "Lady Luck" ** 2. "Dear Artist" * "Running Water" (1976) ** 1. "Running Water" ** 2. "First After Me" * "Canada" (1976) ** 1. "Canada" ** 2. "The Mover" * "Penny in My Pocket" (1976) ** 1. "Penny in My Pocket" ** 2. "Steps" * "Get Up And Go" (1977) ** 1. "Get Up And Go" ** 2. "Big Screen Kill"5 * "Monday Tuesday" (1977) ** 1. "Monday Tuesday" ** 2. "Evil Eye" Albumsedit * From the Album of the Same Name — (1974) – US Albums Chart No. 82 * Second Flight — (1975) — UK No. 48 ** 1. "You're My No. 1" ** 2. "Love Is" ** 3. "Call Me Round" ** 4. "55° North, 3° West" ** 5. "To You Alone" ** 6. "Do Me Good" ** 7. "Heard It All Before" ** 8. "Bad to Me" ** 9. "You're Devotion" ** 10. "January" ** 11. "Passion Piece" ** 12. "Dear Artist" * Morin Heights — (1976) ** 1. "Hold on" ** 2. "Canada" ** 3. "First After Me" ** 4. "Steps" ** 5. "The Mover" ** 6. "Penny in My Pocket" ** 7. "Lies and Lies" ** 8. "Running Water" ** 9. "Trembling" ** 10. "Maniac" ** 11. "Too Many Hopes" * Two's a Crowd — (1977) ** 1. "Get Up and Go" ** 2. "Library Door" ** 3. "Creeping Round at Midnight" ** 4. "One Good Reason Why" ** 5. "There's a Place" ** 6. "The Other Side" ** 7. "Monday Tuesday" ** 8. "Ten Feet Tall" ** 9. "Evil Eye" ** 10. "Mr. Do Or Die" ** 11. "Big Screen Kill" * Blue Yonder — (2002) ** 1. "Get Up and Go" ** 2. "Library Door" ** 3. "Creeping Round at Midnight" ** 4. "One Good Reason Why" ** 5. "There's a Place" ** 6. "I Wonder" ** 7. "Monday Tuesday" ** 8. "Ten Feet Tall" ** 9. "Evil Eye" ** 10. "When the Sun Comes" ** 11. "Hold Me (live in 1975)"5 * A Pilot Project — (2014) ** 1. "Sirius" ** 2. "Eye in the Sky" ** 3. "Children of the Moon" ** 4. "What Goes Up" ** 5. "Can't Take It with You" ** 6. "Breakdown" ** 7. "Dancing On a Highwire" ** 8. "Let's Talk About Me" ** 9. "Prime Time" ** 10. "Games People Play" ** 11. "The Turn of a Friendly Card, Pt. 1" ** 12. "Snake Eyes" ** 13. "Nothing Left to Lose" ** 14. "Old and Wise" Compilations and film soundtracksedit * Best of Pilot (1980) * Happy Gilmore (included in the soundtrack) (1996) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (included in the soundtrack) (2005) * The Magic Roundabout (included in the soundtrack) (2005) * Eve and the Firehorse ("Magic" included in the soundtrack) (2005) * A's B's & Rarities (2005) ** 1. "Magic" ** 2. "Just Let Me Be" ** 3. "January" ** 4. "Never Give Up" ** 5. "Call Me Round" ** 6. "Do Me Good" ** 7. "Just A Smile" ** 8. "Don't Speak Loudly" ** 9. "Are You in Love?" ** 10. "You're My No. 1" ** 11. "High into The Sky" ** 12. "Sooner Or Later" ** 13. "Lady Luck" ** 14. "Dear Artist" ** 15. "Running Water" ** 16. "First After Me" ** 17. "Canada" ** 18. "Mover" ** 19. "Penny in My Pocket" ** 20. "Steps" ** 21. "No Ties, No Strings (David Paton solo)" ** 22. "Stop And Let Go (David Paton solo)" * Anthology (2007) Category:Bands